


Friendships and Forests

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Ravenclaw Reader becomes friends with Newt at Hogwarts





	Friendships and Forests

You had often noticed the tall, slender boy with the blue coat sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest late at night. You were curious what he was doing there, but never curious enough to wander into the dark, looming forest by yourself. One night though, you were unable to sleep and your curiosity got the better of you. You decided to follow him. Tripping of twigs and branches, you found the boy facing from you. He was talking to someone. Or something? "Now, now what did I tell you about stealing coins and jewellery?", he said. This was followed by "Pickett, stop sulking, please." You snuck up behind him, curious but also apprehensive. You tripped over a twig though and drew attention to yourself. The boy turned, quickly closing the suitcase he was holding and sitting on it. "What have you got there?", you asked. "Nothing", he said Just then, his suitcase began to squirm and a platypus-looking creature popped out. "What is that?", you asked. "That is a Niffler. And I suppose that there is no point in hiding the fact that there are other creatures down there because you heard me talking to them. I'm Newt", the boy said. "I'm Y/N. So, what other creatures have you got in there?" You both began walking back to Hogwarts. You couldn't wait to learn what other creatures were in the suitcase.


End file.
